IBC Plus
IBC Plus is a commercial broadcast terrestrial television network based in Quezon City. It is owned and operated by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. In Metro Manila, IBC Plus is being broadcast terrestrially and thru digital terrestrial television through DWDZ-TV (UHF channel 47), the frequency once previously used by ABC 47 from 1999 to 2003 and AKTV from June 5, 2011 to May 31, 2013, and carried through analog in Metro Manila, as wa, as well as in Cebu and Davao via UHF channel 47, and other relay stations; as well as on DZTV-TV's digital subchannel channel 13.3 in Metro Manila. Named after its parent station, IBC Plus is the fourth network under the IBC television branding, along with the leading TV network IBC, the Filipino-language UHF news channel IBC News Network and the cable-digital archive TV channel IBC Classics, airing programming aimed towards young adults and original Filipino programming aimed at the demographic as well, such as supplemental programming for IBC 13 programs. This station studios and broadcast facilities are located at the IBC Broadcast Center, Lot 3-B, Capitol Hills Drive cor. Zuzuarregui Street, Barangay Matandang Balara, Diliman, Quezon City. It began its operations on June 4, 2018 after a series of test broadcast. It broadcast daily from 6:00AM to 2:00AM. History After almost five years of inactivity on television service, on April 2018, it was announced that the UHF 47 frequency under the flagship station DWDZ-TV in Metro Manila returned its operations as a test broadcast and occupied by the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation, after the set of investors and privatization associated with Jose Avellana, the chairman of IBC, signed on about a month before the launch of IBC Plus at a planning session. IBC management and staff members were plotting out plans for a new UHF channel offering a success of the main IBC 13. In the lead-up to the launch, IBC acquired the rights to many Nickelodeon shows, including Nick Jr., Nickelodeon and Nickelodeon GAS are the programming content during the daytime hours; and sports shows, with additional coverage from IBC Sports, along with sports-related content which will target millennials. In May 2018, Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation announced plans to launch its own UHF channel. On June 4, 2018, IBC Plus was officially launched and started its commercial broadcast. The first program aired on launch morning is the first Nick Jr. show Dora the Explorer. It came up with intensified programming led by Filipino-dubbed versions of two of the popular reality TV cooking shows like Iron Chef and Iron Chef America; the Filipino-dubbed version of the American TV series like Lethal Weapon and S.W.A.T.; and Tagalized movies. On the same night, Pulso premiered, IBC Plus' news program produced by IBC News and Current Affairs. Programming IBC Plus' programming is a mix of news programs produced by IBC News and Current Affairs, sports programs produced by IBC Sports and ATC and entertainment programs produced by IBC Entertainment Group and ATC, and educational and informative programs produced by the network itself; as well as movies, some Filipino dubbed shows from Nick Jr., Nickelodeon and Nickelodeon GAS and the Filipino-dubbed foreign TV series. A selection of IBC Plus' programming will be made available online through IBC's official website and various social media platforms. IBC Plus is the home of the NBA (also on IBC as the home station) and WNCAA. 'Programming blocks' IBC Plus divided into programming blocks. *'Nick Jr. sa IBC Plus' (Mondays-Fridays 6am-8:30am) is a preschool block that airs children-oriented programs from Nick Jr. for pre-schoolers. *'Nickelodeon sa IBC Plus' (Mondays and Thursdays 9am-1pm, Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays 11:30am-1am, Saturdays 6am-8am and Sundays 7am-8:30am) - the daytime block that airs animated series from Nickelodeon for kids and young children. *'Nickelodeon GAS sa IBC Plus' (Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays 3pm-5pm) - the afternoon block that airs a mix of children's game shows and sports-related shows from Nickelodeon Games and Sports for Kids. *'Disney Time sa IBC Plus' (Mondays-Fridays 5pm-8pm and Saturdays 3pm-4:30pm) - the primetime block that airs a mix of animated and live-action series from Disney. *'It's Primetime' (Mondays-Fridays 8pm-11pm) - the primetime block consists of Filipino-dubbed Tarzan movies, sports, Tagalized foreign shows and a local nightly newscast. *'Weekend Sports Time' (Saturdays 9am-3pm and Sundays 8:30am-3pm) - the weekend daytime sports block that airs the NBA and WNCAA games. *'Weekend Revolution' (Saturdays 5pm-12:30am and Sundays 5pm-12mn) - the weekend primetime block that airs the NBA games, Tagalized reality and comedy, sports, informative and Tagalized movies. Affiliates :Further information: IBC Plus stations See also *MB - Boy on Angel Radyo - Celebrity World by Crispina Martinez Belen (12/18/99) *IBC-13 goes to the newest UHF network IBC Plus Channel 47 *IBC Plus 47 Program Schedule *Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) *IBC News and Current Affairs *IBC Entertainment Group *IBC Sports *List of analog television stations in the Philippines *Media of the Philippines References Websites * IBC Plus Official Site * IBC Plus on Facebook * IBC Plus on Twitter * IBC Plus on Instagram * IBC Plus on YouTube Category:IBC Plus Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television networks Category:American television networks Category:Cable television in the United States Category:External services (broadcasting) Category:Direct broadcast satellite services Category:IBC International Category:Media companies of the Philippines Category:Filipino diaspora Category:Television channels and stations established in 2018 Category:Filipino-language television stations Category:Assets owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation